


Written In The Shelves

by minhoneyboysuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf!Hinata, F/M, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, also hinata is a librarian, and Kageyama struggling with his sexual identity, basically 5k words of Hinata trying to not like Kageyama and failing, deaf!akaashi, hard of hearing!suga, kageyama is dating a girl, then hinata happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoneyboysuga/pseuds/minhoneyboysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, did you need help with something?”</p><p>“N-no I just needed this book.”</p><p>“Page 59 is especially helpful.”</p><p>Kageyama looked down at the book to see what he had even grabbed and blanched.</p><p>“How To Come Out To Your Friends & Family” was written across the cover in bold rainbow letters and Kageyama felt like dying. He quickly turned to page 59 as the other had said to do and felt his face flush again. On the page was written a mini guide of how to “come out to your boy/girlfriend.”</p><p>Kageyama was definitely going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written In The Shelves

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #27!! I had so much fun writing this and I really hope you like this!!!
> 
> (A/N: if the words inside the quotes are in italics, it means it's being signed, not spoken out loud. Go forth my children and enjoy deaf hinata and confused baby Kageyama)

“So is the answer 3xy?”

“No, the y’s cancel over here.”

“So it’s just 3x?” Kageyama asked, looking over at his girlfriend who was currently acting as his tutor. They had been sitting in their school’s library for a solid 10 minutes just doing math and he was already mentally drained.

“Yes!” She said with a bright smile. Kageyama felt himself inflate a little with pride before he gave her the slightest of smiles which resulted in her all but tackling him and kissing his cheek, to which he pulled away slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable with the display of affection.

“Okay, let’s get back to the work, I still don’t understand all of it,” he said with a cough.

Airi just nodded and smiled widely at him. Kageyama started working on his math again before he caught a flash of bright orange out of the corner of his eye. He lifted his gaze to see what was happening and saw the library assistant shelving some books, his bright orange hair bobbing about with every movement.

Kageyama didn’t realize he’d been staring until the redhead turned around and locked eyes with him, to which Kageyama whipped his head around and kept his gaze on his paper till he was sure the other was gone.

“Are you okay, Tobio-kun?” Airi asked, concern lacing her voice and Kageyama just nodded, going back to working on his math homework.

-

The next day, Airi and Kageyama were back in the library doing their homework when Kageyama saw the same head of orange go past him. He tried to keep from looking up but couldn’t resist, except this time, the other was already looking at him, sitting atop one of the book shelves.

Kageyama felt his throat go dry before he turned back around to see Airi staring at him as well, giving him a confused look.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Tobio-kun?” She asked once again to which he shook his head. He turned to see if the other boy was still staring at him but to his (surprising) dismay, he was gone.

Kageyama turned back around to see he had done only about half of his math and nodded to himself. This would be good enough for now.

-

A week went by of the same routine: sit down, do half of his homework with Airi giving him concerned looks while he did so, look for the library assistant and then get nothing done the rest of the time.

“Hey, Tobio-kun, I have a meeting with my teacher soon so I have to go but I’ll see you later?” Airi asked out of nowhere, making him jump with the sudden noise.

“Oh, yeah, I’ll see you later,” he said in a slight daze, still not completely focused on the conversation. Airi leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly then walked away, waving slightly at him as she walked through the doors.

Kageyama tried to go back to focusing on his homework but he didn’t understand any of it so he just gave up with a small sigh. The library assistant walked by right then, barely making eye contact and then quickening his pace, ending up in front of a bookshelf.

Kageyama didn’t realize he was standing up until he was halfway there and without a plan. Deciding he couldn’t turn around, he braced himself and cleared his throat from behind the other.

The redhead whipped his head around and then smiled. “Oh, did you need help with something?” He asked and Kageyama could’ve sworn the other had an accent of some sort. reached out suddenly, plucking a random book off the shelf while stuttering out a quiet “n-no I just needed this book”.

The redhead raised his eyebrows when he looked at the cover then giggled slightly.

“Page 59 is especially helpful,” he said and then walked away and Kageyama could’ve sworn he saw him swaying his hips more than usual.

Kageyama looked down at the book to see what he had even grabbed and blanched.

“How To Come Out To Your Friends & Family” was written across the cover in bold rainbow letters and Kageyama felt like dying. He quickly turned to page 59 as the other had said to do and felt his face flush again. On the page was written a mini guide of how to “come out to your boy/girlfriend.”

Kageyama was definitely going to die.

-

Hinata wasn’t sure what was up with that guy. He was always looking at Hinata but he also was always with his girlfriend. Hinata couldn’t take his mind off the other boy. His piercing blue eyes that watched his every move when he walked by, the black hair that always fell into his face when he was concentrating really hard on whatever he was doing. Hinata was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t realize he was about to run into something. Or rather, some _one_.

He felt some kind of noise come out of his mouth slightly and he straightened out his glasses that had fallen slightly off his face. He had woken up late and didn’t have time to put in his contacts in so he had to wear the black frames that he had so loathed while going through high school and on top of that, he had forgotten his processor in the bathroom so everything was even more difficult without sound.

The other turned around and Hinata came face to face with one of the scariest faces he had ever seen. In front of him stood a girl with brown hair the came down to her shoulders, piercing green eyes, and a scowl that could kill.

“Uhm, watch where the fuck you’re going next time?” Hinata had barely caught what she said since she was talking too fast but he got the gist of it.

Hinata straightened his back a little and smiled wider, “I’m sorry, I’ll definitely be sure to watch where I’m going next time so I don’t have to run into someone like you again,” he knew his voice probably sound perfect but it would have to do. Hinata’s smile just grew slightly at her reaction, scowl falling into a deeper frown and she set her laser-like gaze on him before stepping towards him.

“Look here, you little smart ass,” she started before there was a sudden shadow draping itself over the two of them like sudden storm clouds on a sunny day.

Hinata turned quickly in case the other was saying anything. “What the hell is going on?”

Mr. Blue-Eyes-Black-Hair was standing right next to him, scowl somehow more dangerous than the girls had been and Hinata felt himself shrivel back in fear subconsciously and he looked back at the girl.

The girl looked to her right, her attitude completely changing at the sight of the menacing guy standing there.

“Tobio-chaan~” she sang and he scowled harder, “this meanie here ran into me and won’t apologize.”

Hinata gaped at her but still said nothing. Hinata felt like he was going to get whiplash with all the back and forth he had to do just to catch parts of the conversation.

“Sayuri, stop,” was all he said with an exasperated sigh and she frowned.

“But Tobio-chan, aren’t you going to say something to _him_ ,” she asked, Hinata could see the disgust she had when she referred to him and he scowled a little at that. Hinata saw the boy turn to look at him and he felt himself shrink back.

“Sorry about my cousin, she can be a little rude when she doesn’t wanna be,” he said and the girl pouted.

“Tobio-chaaan,” she whined, “don’t make me tell Oba-san on youu.”

Hinata had to keep from giggling at that.

“Like my mom would do anything about me protecting an innocent from your wrath.”

Sayuri just crossed her arms and just walked away, throwing a glare over her shoulder at Hinata. Hinata looked up at the boy and smiled slightly. “Thank you,” he said, but his voice felt wrong and he was sure he sounded as deaf as he felt.

“Where are you from?” He saw the other ask and he knew what he meant. He’d had to answer this questions many many times before.

“I’m from Japan,” he said in his broken tone and the other gave him a strange look. “I’m deaf,” he continued and the boy’s face lit up into realization.

“Oooh that makes more sense!” He said, words flowing at the same pace as before and Hinata quirked his head in amusement.

“So did that book help out?” He asked and the dark haired boy immediately flushed.

“Look, if you think that’s funny,” he started but looked away, continuing his sentence. Hinata reached forward and grabbed the other’s chin.

“I may be able to mostly speak fine, but I still can’t hear anything, especially since I forgot my processor today, so you have to look at me when you speak,” Hinata explained, fingers still resting lightly on the boy’s chin, who, seemingly having realized the contact at that point, flushed a deep red.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered out, “I was just saying that I’m not gay so uh,” he stopped when he realized Hinata was on the verge of laughing. “It’s not funny! I’m not!”

“Yeah, okay, let your girlfriend touch you for this long some time and then tell me you’re not gay,” Hinata said and then laughed when the other pulled away.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou by the way,” he said and then pulled out the small pad of paper. “I’m not too good at lip reading names,” he explained and when he passed the other the pad of paper, he watched as he carefully spelled out his name.

“It’s Kageyama Tobio,” the other said, slow enough that Hinata could catch the syllables and he looked down at the pad of paper.

“Kageyama-san,” he said carefully and Kageyama flushed slightly.

“You don’t need to add the honorific,” Kageyama said and Hinata nodded in response.

“Okay, Kageyama, well I think you girlfriend is waiting for you over there, so you better get going,” Hinata laughed, sending the other off on his way and Kageyama gave him a small wave before walking back over to Airi.

Hinata felt himself deflate as he saw the other kiss his girlfriend on the cheek and then go to their usual table. He wasn’t sure what it was about the other but he could basically feel the invisible string that pulled him towards the other. Hinata decided that he had done enough nothing today and he went back to shelving the misplaced books.

\--

About a week after their first meeting, Kageyama got the courage up to ask HInata for his number.

“Just remember you can’t actually call me on the phone,” Hinata joked and Kageyama felt himself chuckling along with the joke. Hinata wasn’t wearing his glasses today and Kageyama could see something that was wrapped around his ear and attached to his head but Hinata’s hair covered a lot of it so Kageyama could only assume it was the processor he had previously mentioned.

“So what is it like being deaf?” Kageyama heard himself blurt out and immediately regretted it. But Hinata didn’t seem bothered by the question.

“You’re not the first person to ask that,” Hinata giggled, “but it’s been my whole life so it’s like asking you “‘what is being hearing like?’, it’s a hard question to answer when that’s all you’ve ever known. It’s normal, I guess?” Hinata finally answered and Kageyama just looked at him.

“I can see why you work with books,” he said stupidly and Hinata laughed again. Kageyama was really starting to enjoy the sound of it.

“Books have always been a big part of my life. I never had to be able to hear to know what they meant or the tone the characters took, it was always written right there.”

Kageyama smiled softly at the other, feeling completely at ease somehow and Hinata smiled back.

“Well, I should probably get back to studying,” Kageyama said, turning his body but keeping his mouth within view of Hinata. “I’ll text you later,” he finished and then waved goodbye as we walked back to the table he had been at previously.

Hinata knew this was going to be awful, talking to a very attractive guy who was in a relationship already, but he guessed the world had never really been fair to him since the beginning.

\--

Hinata had been registering books all day by the time his phone’s screen flashed at him, alerting him to a new notification. He looked at the small device to see a text from Kageyama.

 _From: Kageyama_ _  
_ _Message: You look pretty bored_

He smiled at the text and looked to where he knew Kageyama would be sitting. His girlfriend wasn’t with him today so Hinata made a half sneering face at the other, just scrunching up his nose and shaking his head, before he replied.

 _To: Kageyama_ _  
_ _Message: oh shut up, at least im not stuck studying_

Hinata had barely gotten back to his work when Kageyama sent a reply.

 _From: Kageyama_ _  
_ _Message: At least I’m not stuck working on a weekend_

Hinata laughed at that and tapped out a simple message before he set his phone down.

 _To: Kageyama_ _  
_ _Message: if u love what u do, is it really work?_

Kageyama didn’t reply, instead he walked over to where Hinata was and sat in the seat next to him.

“So how do you do this?” He asked when he sat down and Hinata smiled widely at him before he jumped into a long explanation. Kageyama sat silent through the whole thing, only asking clarifying questions every so often.

“I’m sorry, that was a really boring explanation,” Hinata said when he finished but Kageyama shook his head.

“I liked it, you seem really passionate about this,” he said and Hinata genuinely smiled at that.

“I am, the library has always been my safe place, so it means a lot that I’m able to work in one,” he explained and Kageyama smiled, a genuine smile. He looked up slightly and saw his girlfriend looking at him and he felt a wave of guilt for some reason. He quickly pushed it aside and stood up.

“Airi is here so I gotta go but I’ll text you later?” He said and Hinata nodded, watching sadly as Kageyama walked away and towards his girlfriend.

 _Kageyama has a girlfriend,_ Hinata had to remind himself mentally. _You can’t like him, you can’t like him as more than a friend._

Hinata shook his head and went back to doing his job. He didn’t like Kageyama, he didn’t like the way his dark hair brought out his eye color and the way he smiled so softly when he didn’t force it, and okay maybe Hinata liked Kageyama as little more than a friend but it’s not like he would ever act on that.

\--

Hinata was almost done with his work for the day when he saw someone waving their hand near his face. He had shut off his processor and when he looked up he saw his friend Akaashi. They had met in their psychology class from last year and had bonded through the fact that they were both deaf.

“ _Hey,_ ” Akaashi signed and Hinata smiled.

“ _Hey Akaashi! How are you?_ ” He signed back.

“ _I’m avoiding Bokuto, can I hide in here?_ ” Hinata gave Akaashi an exasperated look but agreed anyways.

They went back and forth, signing to each other what was happening in their lives as of recently and before Hinata realized it, it was almost time to go home. He checked his phone and saw he had 3 missed texts from Kageyama.

 _From: Kageyama_ _  
_ _Message: I didn’t know you had a boyfriend_

 _From: Kageyama_ _  
_ _Message: Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I was assuming that, I don’t even know if you’re gay_

 _From: Kageyama_ _  
_ _Message: Are you?_

Hinata laughed silently at the small messages and sent out a quick reply.

 _To: Kageyama_ _  
_ _Message: i am gay but hes not my boyfriend lol_

When he looked up from his phone he saw Akaashi giving him a weird look to which he raised his eyebrow.

“ _Who are you texting?_ ” Akaashi asked and Hinata smiled a little wider.

“ _It’s this guy Kageyama! I met him a couple weeks ago and he’s really cool!_ ” Hinata signed excitedly and Akaashi smiled in return.

“ _So you like him?_ ” He asked and Hinata’s smile turned sheepish.

“ _Yes but I’m not supposed to,_ ” he explained and Akaashi raised his eyebrow.

“ _Girlfriend,_ ” Hinata signed and then looked away and didn’t turn back until Akaashi hit his arm.

“ _Hinata! You have a crush on a guy who not only is straight but also has a girlfriend?_ ” Akaashi accused and Hinata groaned.

“ _It sounds so much worse when you say it._ ”

“ _Of course it does, because you’re realizing how stupid it actually is._ ”

“ _Yeah, yeah. Leave me alone already. I know it’s doomed,_ ” Hinata signed and then he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was Kageyama. He was leaving with his girlfriend and was looking directly at Hinata. Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled, waving goodbye at the other and then turned back to Akaashi who was looking directly at Kageyama, a slight glare on his face as Kageyama walked out of the library.

Hinata hit the other and signed a quicky “ _stop it!_ ” before he slumped into his chair.

“ _He’s cute,_ ” Akaashi signed a little later and Hinata threw his arms up in exasperation.

\--

Kageyama knew he was getting in too deep when he picked up a “how to: Japanese Sign Language” book from the nearby library. He didn’t want Hinata to know that he was learning, just in case he thought it was too hard and decided to give up. He didn’t want to disappoint the other.

He had picked up the book two weeks ago and had learned a few basic signs. He decided it wasn’t too hard to do so the next day, he walked over to Hinata as he was shelving some books. He tapped Hinata’s shoulder and took a deep breath.

“ _Hi, I’m Kageyama,_ ” he signed and Hinata’s expression went through roughly fifteen different changes before he settled on pure, unadulterated happiness.

“ _When did you learn how to sign? How did you even learn?_ ” Hinata signed quickly but quickly backtracked when he saw Kageyama’s expression of confusion.

“How did you learn to sign that? When?” He said aloud and Kageyama reached into his backpack to pull out the book he had found.

“I found this in the library down the street,” he explained.

“You should let me teach you some signs!!” Hinata almost shouted, his excitement clear in his voice. Kageyama smiled and agreed to it. This meant he could spend even more time with Hinata and he wasn’t about to pass that up.

Reality came back to the two of them when Kageyama’s girlfriend came over to them and hugged Kageyama, his smile immediately fading.

“Hey Airi,” he said, and then looked at Hinata who was still smiling but it seemed slightly more forced than before.

“Hi, I’m Hinata Shouyou! You must be Airi-san,” Hinata introduced himself and Airi smiled in return.

“Hello!” She said happily, “you must be the Hinata-san my Tobio-kun here talks so much about,” she said, patting Kageyama’s chest and he shied away from the action slightly which made Hinata raise his eyebrows.

“He talks about me, huh?” He asked and he saw confusion cross over Airi’s features.

“I’m sorry, but where are you from?” She asked suddenly and Hinata smiled. “I’ve never heard someone with that accent before. Hinata looked up at Kageyama who seemed embarrassed for not mentioning that Hinata was deaf.

“Oh, I’m deaf,” he said and she smiled and then started talking but a little slower this time.

“I’m so sorry, that must have been a rude question,” she had slowed down a lot more near the end of her sentence, her mouth over exaggerating the syllables of each word. Hinata felt his brow twitch with irritation at the action but he held himself from sounding as such.

“I actually am very good at reading lips and I have my processor in so I can understand you just fine,” he said, accidentally letting some of his irritation show. She blinked in response, shocked from his words and then smiled apologetically.

“I am so sorry,” she said again, this time at normal speed. “I’m not sure what’s proper in this kind of situation,” she explained and Hinata had to close his eyes for a little to calm down.

“I am just like everyone else, the only difference is you have to look at me at all times when talking so I can understand what you’re saying.”

Airi was speechless at the end of Hinata’s small rant and she turned to Kageyama and said something Hinata couldn’t see and that his processor didn’t pick up. Airi walked away not long after that and Hinata gave Kageyama a questioning look.

“Well isn’t she just a delight,” Hinata joked and Kageyama laughed a little.

“Yeah, she gets weird when I talk to new people,” Kageyama said, scratching the back of his neck.

“That doesn’t sound fun,” Hinata said.

Kageyama looked back over his shoulder to see Airi looking right at them but she quickly looked away when she saw them looking.

“I’m sorry about her,” Kageyama apologized and Hinata quirked an eyebrow.

“Why are you apologizing, I’d be jealous if the person I liked was talking to me too.”

The two laughed for a little about that before they made their way back to their original topic of conversation.

“So what days do you want me to teach you stuff?” Hinata asked and Kageyama smiled more natural now that Airi wasn’t part of the conversation. Hinata felt a small twinge in his chest at the thought that Kageyama felt uncomfortable around his girlfriend.

“Whenever you’re able. Probably after your shifts here though so I don’t distract you and get you in trouble,” Kageyama teased and Hinata puffed out his cheeks.

“I wouldn’t get in trouble but yeah we should do it after my shifts. We could go to my favorite cafe? I’ll just wait after my shift for you here,” Hinata suggested and Kageyama agreed. “We can go on weekdays and then on weekends you can practice by yourself?” Hinata suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan,” Kageyama said, smile resting easily on his face. “Well I should probably get going, Airi may kill me if I take much longer to get over there,” Kageyama said suddenly and Hinata just nodded.

“I’ll see ya later,” Hinata called after him and Kageyama waved at him.

\--

At 5pm, Kageyama was waiting at the door while Hinata clocked out.

“Hey loser,” Hinata joked as he walked up to the other and Kageyama scowled.

“Rude,” he said, scowl turning into a pout and Hinata laughed, loud and boisterously. Kageyama smiled fondly at the other but had to quickly hide the expression. He wasn’t allowed to like Hinata. He wasn’t gay. And he was in a very committed relationship with Airi. So why did he feel so light when he was around the other?

“Are you ready, Kageyama?” He heard Hinata asking and he nodded, walking next to the other, still keeping his mouth within Hinata’s sight even though he had his processors in.

When they got to the cafe, Kageyama saw the name “Signs” painted on the glass that looked into the small shop.

“Signs?” Kageyama asked Hinata and he nodded.

“The owner is hard of hearing but all the employees here are deaf so all orders are taken in JSL,” Hinata explained as he walked inside. They sat down near the door and immediately one of the waiters was at their table, chatting- or signing, rather- up a storm to Hinata. Kageyama saw their hands flying through the different signs easily, not a seconds thought of doubt in their movements.

 

“ _So who’s the boy?_ ” Suga asked Hinata who flushed a light pink.

“ _He’s just a friend, I’m teaching him how to sign,_ ” Hinata quickly explained and Suga gave him a doubtful look.

“ _Yeah okay,_ ” He signed and then turned to Kageyama.

 

“Hi,” Kageyama heard the boy standing say. “I’m the owner Sugawara but you can call me Suga. Usually we have people sign their orders, but since you’re just starting out I’ll spare you from having to do that right now but next time you’ll have to,” Suga said with a wink at the end and Kageyama laughed.

“Thanks,” he said, bowing slightly at the other. After he and Hinata ordered and Suga walked away, Hinata turned to Kageyama.

“And now, the lessons begin,” he said, trying to sound menacing but ended up just making Kageyama laugh.

“Okay, let’s get started,” Kageyama agreed.

\--

By the end of their first lesson, Hinata knew that he was going to enjoy these lessons more than he probably should. Kageyama had a hard time making the right hand shapes so Hinata had to reach across occasionally to fix the small mistakes.

By the end of the third lesson, Hinata knew he was going to regret this decision. Kageyama’s girlfriend had started to watch them a lot more than she used to and he knew what that meant. She was suspicious of Hinata. He just knew it.

She was still civil towards Hinata whenever they had to interact which seemed to be more often as of more recent but he didn’t mind too much. She was nice and pleasant enough to be around.

By the end of that first week, Hinata knew something was going on between Kageyama and Airi. He was first tipped off to this information when Kageyama had asked him for relationship advice.

“Airi’s been kind of distant recently and every time I bring it up she just changes the subject,” he mentioned one day and Hinata felt his palms start to sweat.

“Have you tried asking one of her friends maybe?” Hinata suggested and sipped on his coffee, hoping he didn’t accidentally drop the cup on his lap.

“Yeah but they all just glare at me and say nothing,” he explained and looked directly at Hinata. “I don’t know, maybe she’s just not the one for me.”

Hinata was sure he felt the cup start to slip so he set it back on the table and wiped his hands on his jeans.

“What are you talking about, you’ve been together this long, right? What’s a small rough patch in the long run,” Hinata said and Kageyama nodded.

“Well, enough about my relationship issues, let’s get back to signing, I’m really starting to get the hang out this.”

By the end of the tenth lesson, Hinata knew he was head over heals for the other. His crush had grown so much those first two weeks that he wasn’t sure if it could grow any more. Boy was he wrong.

One day after school, Hinata got off work a little later than usual and when he walked outside, he didn’t see Kageyama anywhere in the hallways so he waited for a few minutes. When he didn’t show, he assumed the other had gone to the cafe already due to Hinata’s extended day of work and started his journey there. Halfway there, he saw Airi walking towards him in a fast walk and he felt his stomach drop and every nerve in his body scream “danger”.

She stopped in front of Hinata and he could practically see the steam rolling off her.

“You stay away from my boyfriend,” she warned and Hinata held up his hands.

“Wha-” he started but she interrupted him.

“You damn well what you’re doing and it’s not cool that you think it’s okay for you to spend so much time with him.”

“I don’t know what you think we’re doing but I’m only teaching him sign language,” Hinata said before she could say anything else and she scoffed.

“As if I believe that for one second. I’ve had my eye on you since you two first started talking and I can tell you like him,” she accused and Hinata shrunk away from her words.

“Airi-san, I-”

“Airi, what are you doing?”

They both turned to see Kageyama walking over to them, hand gripping his backpack strap tightly.

“Tobio-kun,” she said, voice sounding guilty and he looked between her and Hinata.

“ _What did she say to you?_ ” He signed at Hinata who quickly caught onto Kageyama’s way of getting Hinata’s side of the story.

“ _How much did you hear?_ ” He asked, worried about whether he heard Hinata not deny the crush he had on Kageyama.

“ _I saw her come over here but I couldn’t hear anything,_ ” he explained. Hinata had to think of what signs Kageyama knew and which ones he would have to fingerspell and started with his explanation.

“ _She just told me to stay away from you, and I told her that she was probably overreacting about something and then she yelled some more but other than that she didn’t get to say much else,_ ” by the end of his explanation, he could feel Airi glaring at him.

“Can I tell my side of the story now?” She asked impatiently and Kageyama turned to her, face steeled as she started talking.

“I was talking to one of my friends and she told me that Hinata-san liked you and so I was watching for a few days to see if that was true and I came to the conclusion that he did and so I was just reminding him that we’re dating.” When she finished, Kageyama turned to Hinata and asked a simple, world crushing question.

“ _Do you?_ ”

The hand movements stuck in Hinata’s mind and he felt broken. He had known Kageyama, what, a month? Two? And he had a huge, obvious crush on him to the point Kageyama’s girlfriend could even see it.

“ _Don’t ask me a question if you might regret the answer,_ ” Hinata signed back and regretted it. He basically told Kageyama how he felt. Kageyama closed his eyes and tried to compose himself.

“Airi, we’ll talk after today’s lesson,” Kageyama said through his teeth and Hinata had to rely on his processor to understand what he said.

“Tobio-kun, if you leave right now, we’re breaking up,” Airi threatened and Hinata quickly from anywhere she could possibly reach and placed Kageyama between them.

“Airi, if you really cared about me, you wouldn’t make me make this choice,” Kageyama tried but Airi’s retort was ready on her tongue, as if she expected his answer.

“Tobio, if you cared about me, there wouldn’t be another choice.”

That made Kageyama turn and look at her. He didn’t answer her right away and Hinata held his breath, not sure who Kageyama was going to pick.

Kageyama took a couple steps towards Airi and Hinata let out his breath.

“Airi, I do care about you but I’m not in love with you anymore. I haven’t been for a while and I shouldn’t have kept that in but we both knew this was going to happen-”

There was a loud, sharp noise and next thing Hinata knew, Kageyama was holding his cheek.

“Don’t give me that bullshit, It’s because I’m not him, isn’t it,” she yelled and Hinata had to turn down the sound on his processor.

“Airi, that’s not-”

“No, I don’t wanna hear it.” She leaned to the side so she could see Hinata. “Hope you enjoy him because he doesn’t last. He’ll just replace you with the newer model when they arrive.”

Kageyama could barely contain his anger at that point and he balled his fists. “Leave,” was all he said and she turned to him, hate pooling in her eyes in the form of tears as she weakly punched his arm.

“I hate you.”

The words seemed to echo forever, even to Hinata and Airi just stormed away instead of sticking around to see the aftermath. It took about ten seconds for anyone to say anything but Hinata eventually moved so he could see Kageyama’s face. His cheek was bright pink and Hinata was scared to say anything but knew he had to.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said, beating him to the punch.

“Yeah?” Hinata answered and Kageyama looked down to make eye contact.

“I want a real answer to my previous question.”

Hinata felt his blood run cold. He swallowed quickly around the lump in his throat and raised his hand, signing the word “ _yes_ ” and Kageyama let out a breath of relief.

“ _Good,_ ” he signed back before pulling Hinata into a bone crushing hug. Hinata melted into the embrace and locked his arms around Kageyama’s middle.

“I was so worried,” Hinata started before Kageyama was moving Hinata’s face to look directly at him, hand on his chin.

“It’s easier to understand you when you look at me,” Kageyama teased and Hinata flushed red.

“We should get to your lesson,” Hinata squeaked out. “If you think I’m letting you off the hook just because you got dumped, you’ve got another thing coming.”

Kageyama just laughed and stepped away from the close space, linking his and Hinata’s fingers before leading the other to Signs. Hinata felt like he was made of air as they walked to the cafe.

_\--_

_Our love is written in the stars_ , Hinata remembered the quote but as he thought back on his and Kageyama’s story, their love was written in the shelves more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhoneyboysuga) and [tumblr](http://minhoneyboysuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
